Soufflé
by Opercule
Summary: Arkham était comme un... salon de jeu. Où les cadavres remplaçaient les poupées, où les couteaux faisaient office de crayons et où l'enfant était un Clown qui aimait un peu trop ses crayons et ses poupées. [Arkham/Flashbacks ancienne vie]
1. Asylum

**Hello !**

 **Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, centrée sur la vie du Joker à Arkham mêlée à ses souvenirs de sa vie passée. Plutôt que de reprendre le personnage de Suicide Squad, je préfère tourner ça à la manière de celui de TDK.**

 **Résumé :** Il y avait les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête, le sourire sanglant peint sur les murs. Il y avait les fumets délicieux des soufflés en cuisine. Il y avait les frissons délicieux de douleurs qui remontaient le long de ses reins. Il y avait le Clown - enfin. Qui cloîtré entre ces quatres murs était forcé de se souvenir d'une vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

 **Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

 **Bisous fous ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Asylum  
**

.

.

.

"Miam miam, le bon gâteau"

Il avait faim. Ça, c'était sûr. Une petite noisette, une pépite par-ci par-là ? Hmm, la douce folie.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait un couvercle, une bordel de coupe en verre énorme qui le séparait de son plat favori. Et ça, c'était chiant.

Alors, est-ce qu'il devait renoncer à sa bouffe ou prendre le risque de s'écraser la face sur du verre, ce qui lui ferait mal, de toute évidence ?

Il soupira, s'éloigna à regret du plateau d'argent où trônaient ces délicieux cupcakes. Il ne les avait pas fait lui-même, bien entendu ça faisait des semaines qu'on l'avait refourgué à l'arrière-cuisine, mais ça lui manquait tellement, de pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise.

.

.  
.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, peu habitué à être ainsi replongé dans des souvenirs aussi...douloureux, qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse un peu trop _calme_ à son goût. Que...de quoi venait-il de rêver, au juste ? Ahh oui, oui-ouii. De la cuisine - il s'en lécha les lèvres sacrifiées. C'était...co-mique de voir qu'il pouvait s'y bien s'en souvenir, alors qu'ils venaient tous juste de le...torturer. Ou du moins, ils avaient _essayé_. Mais sa mémoire restait intacte, peu importait la violence des électrochocs. Il n'avait pas...peur de la douleur, aussi étrange cela pût-il être montré dans son rêve tout récent.

Oui, il avait...l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette situation.

A vrai dire...Il en avait l'habitude, certes, cela dit, il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait. Tout était un peu...flou, pour le moment. Un peu...cha- _o-tique_. Il renifla, les yeux fermés, prenant conscience que quelque chose enserrait ses bras. Serait-ce...une camisole ? Il devait...Oui, il devait en avoir le coeur net.

Les dernières traces de sommeil éclatèrent en même temps qu'il sentit une lumière aveuglante transperçait ses iris. Ah. Fermer les yeux, donc. Hmm... Pour comprendre où il était, il lui fallait donc se servir de ses...autres sens, visiblement.

Il avait l'air d'avoir atterri sur une sorte de table au bois blanc laqué - était-ce du plastique ? - qui avait ce goût détestable des salles d'opérations. Pourquoi... _atterri_ ? Oh, sûrement parce que s'il ne se souvenait pas être entré dans cette pièce, c'est qu'on l'avait...drogué, encore une fois, puis ramené ici de force. Il était donc dans un...huh...No-onn, il ne prononcerait pas ce mot.

La lumière éblouissante éclairait la pièce dans tout ses recoins, ne laissant pas un seul espace, ne serait-ce minuscule, d'ombre. Il était cerné. Il détestait cette lumière aveuglante qui troublait sa vision, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur tout à la fois.

Moui, c'était bien ça. Il portait une camisole blanche poisseuse qui lui collait aux membres, c'était...ré-pu-gnant. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir bouger à sa guise. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop ses années en...cuisine, à devoir obéir aux autres. Ce qu'il avait fini par...arrêter de faire. Un peu... _brutalement_.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la camisole emprisonner ses bras. Entreprit de réfléchir à un moyen...de s'échapper des futures sessions de lobotomie. Non qu'il ne prenait pas son pied à les voir s'acharner sur son cerveau de la sorte - et la douleur lui plaisait -, mais il ne voulait pas...perdre ses souvenirs. Il les détestait, bien sûr...ces images trop joyeuses d'un monde trop en couleur. Mais il voulait...les garder, dans un creux de son esprit, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait choisi de devenir. Voir tout ce bonheur l'avait poussé à vouloir...changer le monde, hm.

S'il se trouvait là, dans un... _asile_ , grimaça-t-il à contre-coeur, c'était à cause de cette...erreur, bien entendu. C'est ce que les infirmiers disaient, il ne considérait bien sûr pas son action comme une e-rreur. Il aurait du...garder son calme, c'était ce qu'il faisait habituellement, mais là...ç'avait été trop.

Les souvenirs le submergèrent alors qu'il tentait de les chasser. Son chef qui lui criait de se dépêcher, tout ces plats qu'il devait servir juste après les avoir confectionnés, des clients qui le regardaient d'un air courroucé car il mettait quelques secondes de trop à venir vers eux, ces ordres hurlés en son intention, cette rage de devoir obéir qui grossissait jour après jour...Et ces couteaux, énormes, toujours là, à portée de main, n'attendant que d'être empoignés...Puis la fureur qui l'avait saisi, et il les avait tué, tous, sans exception, savourant leurs cris, les poignardant les uns après les autres. Quatre coups dans le ventre, à chacun, c'était les remarques salaces des autres devant ses plats, c'était ceux qui le bousculaient sans s'excuser, c'était les viandes qui cuisaient trop vite, cette fichue tenue qu'il fallait porter, les assiettes à transporter, les miettes et les baquets d'eau les tables auxquelles on se cognait les clients qui parlaient fort trop fo- _ort_ , c'était eux qui le poussaient à obéir et il ne voulait pas, il était li-bre et _personne_ ne le commandait.

Une goutte. Deux. Plic-ploc, plic, ploc, plicplocplicploc - ploc.

Il grogna, découragé. Quel était donc...ce fichu bruit qui l'empêchait de se concentrer ?

Plic-ploc.

Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés. Voilà que ça le reprenait. Ce désir incessant de connaître la source du bruit, pour mieux l'éliminer. Exactement comme...lorsqu'il avait fait taire leurs cris _incessants_ , dans l'arrière-cuisine. Il adorait le chaos, bien sûr, mais il préférait le...contrôler. En être la source, pas y...assister simplement.

Il inspira profondément, regarda autour de lui pour la première fois. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était là, ça...non. Il se trouvait dans une des salles les plus...surveillées, et c'était mauvais signe. Ça signifiait qu'il s'était laissé...attraper, hmm. Il avait été trop stupide - et c'était rare. Ça ne lui reprendrait pas - il le _savait_ -, seulement il était là, en attendant.

Et ce bruit de goutte commençait à devenir franchement... insupportable.

Plic - une infirmière qui mélangeait les doses. Voilà ce qu'il se plaisait à imaginer. Interpréter ces gouttes d'eau comme...chaque action minime qui pouvait se produire, qui pouvait... _détruire_ quelqu'un.

Ploc, un médecin qui se trompait d'artère.

Plic-ploc et des morts, des morts et de la torture, et ça lui plaisait, oh ou-ii que ça lui plaisait de voir cette souffrance démente s'abattre partout, cette folie. Mais ce n'était pas...réellement de la fo-lie. Il avait simplement une vision du monde disons... différente des autres, c'est ça, différente. Plus...complète. Totale.

Il promena son regard sur la pièce autour de lui. Toujours ce blanc immaculé, et pas de meubles, rien, ne serait-ce qu'une lampe à néon, une table sur laquelle figurait un de ces objets pour calmer les nerfs, vous savez, qu'il faut... tourner pour faire tomber l'autre côté, un lavabo qui gouttait - c'était donc ça - et un lit.

Il détestait cette pièce décidément, il désirait...que désirait-il au juste ? Sortir d'ici, bien sûr. Mais cet habit de lumière l'enserrait avec force et c'était tout juste s'il pouvait bouger la tête. Il devait retrouver sa chambre...bien à lui, non cette salle provisoire.

Il prit conscience de sa position, allongé en travers de cette table et voyant le plafond à l'envers, les cheveux reposant autour de lui comme une magnifique auréole - quelle illusion comique -, les traits étirés par ce sourire...angélique. Sa langue partit aussitôt humidifier ses cicatrices presque sèches. Il ne sentait pas le goût synthétique habituel. Les gardes lui aurait-il enlevé son maquillage ?

Fulminant à cette pensée, il entreprit de se lever. Doucement, il devait...faire preuve de précautions. Il était toujours attaché par la camisole et le moindre mouvement pouvait le faire se retrouver à terre. Et il aurait eu encore plus de mal à se lever après.

Il parvint à s'extraire de la surface rugueuse.

Le bruit de goutte avait cessé, c'était...étrange ? Plissant les yeux pour ne pas s'éclater les pupilles au contact de la lumière, il entreprit de fixer la lampe au-dessus de lui. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas sortir ? Il était...normal, comme tous les autres. _Pourquoi_ se retrouvait-il toujours là ?

Sa rage à peine contenue fut interrompue par une porte qui s'ouvrait. Tiens, c'était...sa porte. Qui donc venait l'interrompre ?

Une infirmière brune en blouse blanche - tiens, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait - tenant un calepin qui tremblait entre ses mains - aurait-elle donc peur de se retrouver devant lui - fit son apparition dans la chambre.

\- Joker, vous... s'étrangla-t-elle, ne sachant comment l'appeler, puis se reprenant et affichant un air supérieur, devez vous rendre dans la salle de déjeuner pour prendre votre repas. Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez dans votre chambre.

Elle se tut ensuite et sembla attendre une approbation de sa part. Elle avait l'air si...sérieuse, engoncée dans sa blouse et au chignon bien serré, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer brisée. Cette frêle infirmière, perdant la raison, devenant...folle. Voilà qui ferait un tableau magnifique.

Il lécha ses cicatrices, prenant son temps.

\- Infirmière...Tremblay, lut-il sur son badge. Vous voyez des patients tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme eut un geste de surprise, visiblement peu encline à engager cette conversation. Il la comprenait, il pouvait être...intimidant, terrifiant même quand il le voulait.

\- Je...euh oui, bégaya-t-elle. Où voulez-vous en venir ? Votre repas vous attend, Joker.

Cette obstination à vouloir rester professionnelle le faisait presque rire. Il n'y avait que de ça dans ce genre d'endroits, et n'était-ce pas ironique ? Des infirmiers piqués aux quatre épingles voulant soigner des...fous. Traiter l'anormal par le normal. C'était...presque tordant.

Il ne se pressa pas pour autant. La nourriture, il n'avait vu que ça pendant des mois, ça pouvait bien l'attendre un peu. Et tout valait bien un peu de...folie. Il continua donc son petit jeu, souriant en étirant ses cicatrices.

\- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi...calme, en voyant toute cette folie autour de vous ? Cela ne vous...atteint-il pas, quelques fois ? Imaginez, imaginez...Un patient qui finisse par semer le cha-o-os ici, comment le...traiteriez-vous ?

Elle déglutit, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, un peu inquiète sûrement. Mais le professionnalisme s'empara d'elle avant toute autre émotion.

\- Nous avons des horaires fixes dans cet établissement, et je ne tolèrerais pas un retard de votre part. Veuillez me suivre, à présent, fit-elle sèchement. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant puis sortit de la pièce et l'attendit sur le côté, son calepin serré toujours aussi fermement entre ses mains.

Il soupira devant son échec, déçu de voir que ça n'avait pas pris. Ils étaient d'habitude plus...réticents à l'idée de lui parler, de voir comment fonctionnait son esprit, mais aussi un peu... curieux. Cette femme n'avait visiblement...aucune compréhension de l'esprit humain. Paradoxal, pour un employé d'un hôpital psy-chia- _trique_.

Il se leva, peinant à marcher avec sa camisole, suivant l'infirmière à travers les couloirs et riant intérieurement. Il avait hâte de voir les autres patients, d'observer ceux qui pourraient éventuellement...sombrer, plonger dans la folie, et ceux qui y étaient déjà. Il attendait chaque repas avec impatience, pas pour le ragoût fumant qu'ils vous servaient et donnaient sûrement aussi aux chiens, mais pour voir ces gens qui étaient un peu comme lui, qui partageaient du moins...une part de _cruauté_.

.

.

.

La cuillère plongea dans la soupe foncée pour venir se retrouver sur son palais. Dieu que c'était infâme. Avaient-ils ne serait-ce que le droit de leur servir ces choses aussi...discutables d'un point de vue gastronomique ?

Il avait beau s'y connaître de ce côté-là, il n'en était pas moins coincé à devoir manger ces horreurs. Dire qu'il servait des blanquettes de veaux sur des lits d'asperges venant d'Espagne il n'y a pas trois mois de ça, et qu'il se nourrissait désormais de restes de rats - du moins c'était ce à quoi ça ressemblait.

Il était seul à une table reculée. C'était... beaucoup mieux ainsi. Autour de lui, des patients névrosés qui mangeaient d'un oeil lugubre, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire - et où ils se trouvaient. Un léger brouhaha subsistait, bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient plutôt que vraie discussion des gens entre eux. Tous étaient...moisis jusqu'à la moelle, des vrais _timbrés_.

Une fille qui ricanait à voix haute là-bas, un autre qui donnait à manger à des gens invisibles, un qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et un air de cadavre à vous glacer le sang. Sauf que ça ne glaçait jamais le sien, il se contentait...d'observer ces gens. Il n'était pas comme eux, il le _savait_.

Il grimaça en constatant que son dessert se constituait d'un soufflé aux pommes. La croûte caramélisée avait cet aspect tor-du, brûlé qu'ont les patients quand ils sont là depuis plus de deux mois et qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne pourront pas s'échapper. Ça avait un côté macabre, mais qu'il aimait ça.

Cependant, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, qu'il aurait voulu...oublier. Il en aurait ri avant - lui, vouloir oublier quelque chose ? -, mais désormais, ça lui semblait...inapproprié. Tout ces mots, ces situations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, et il aurait voulu faire table rase, pour recommencer sur des bases plus...sombres, plus sanglantes. La torture, qu'il n'avait pas connu avant son entrée ici. Qu'il prévoyait de commencer d'ici...peu.

Le soufflé, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux avant. Avant, avant... Toujours ce mot, si _agaçant_ , si répétitif. A quoi donc ressasser des souvenirs oubliés ? Il voulait...avancer, prévoir quelque chose de plus grand pour le monde. Se donner une chance de...changer les choses.

Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il s'échappe. Oh, quand il parlait de s'échapper, il voulait dire...en pensée. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sur-vivre ici. Trouver une issue, une porte de sortie dans le _rouge_ vif, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu _d'enfant._

Il rit, ses joues lui faisant mal. Il fallait simplement qu'il attende...le bon moment. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant - dans cette cuisine -, il pouvait le refaire.

 _Oui-i_ , il savait comment s'y prendre...

.

.

.


	2. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

Chapter 2 : **Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things**

.

.

.

La petite fille criait, avec ces hurlements déchirants qui vous transperçaient les tympans, rendait le silence encore plus insupportable, suffocant. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se _taire_ ? Et elle continuait, perçant la nuit de ses cris incessants, comme une folle...qu'elle était.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira, n'en pouvant plus. Comment faisaient donc les infirmiers pour supporter ses cris ? Il comprenait qu'aucun ne vienne vérifier qu'elle allait bien, étant habitués à ces...comportements étranges à Arkham, mais ces hurlements devaient...prendre fin. _Tout de suite_. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas...se TAIRE.

D'un geste furtif, la rage atteignant son paroxysme, il sortit de son lit, son _vrai_ lit où ils l'avaient replacé, les mains libérées depuis une semaine - le médecin en charge de lui avait décrété qu'il était suffisamment sain pour qu'on lui retire sa camisole -, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'était jamais fermée la nuit, il trouvait ça...totalement déplacé. Lui faire confiance, à _lui_ , c'était risqué. Et inutile. Quand on... savait de quoi il était capable.

Mais cette semaine s'était déroulée sans accrochage. Il avait attendu, patiemment, qu'elle finisse, pour retrouver sa _vraie_ chambre, celle où il avait été placée en attendant de voir s'il allait rester à l'asile, trois mois auparavant, et qu'on avait fini par lui attribuer. La salle 504. La chambre du Clown, où personne n'osait s'aventurer.

 _Oui-i_ , il était...satisfait de sa patience. A présent qu'il avait retrouvé sa chambre et perdu sa camisole dé-tes- _table_ , il était libre de recommencer ses activités...meurtrières, dans la plus grande discrétion. Maintenant qu'on lui faisait un peu plus confiance qu'à son arrivée - et à _tort_ \- il pouvait...s'y adonner de nouveau.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au miroir de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Il avait l'air d'un parfait fou, les cheveux huileux dégoulinants sur son visage, toute trace de maquillage...effacée, disparue. Envo-lée. Il fallait absolument qu'il en retrouve, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Les gardes lui avaient...confisqué son matériel rouge et blanc, et il n'avait pas pu mettre la main dessus de toute la semaine. Il allait devoir se débrouiller...autrement pour retrouver son _masque_ naturel. Pourquoi lui avaient-il...enlevé ? Sûrement car ils savaient que ça ne lui plairait pas, mais ils...jouaient avec le feu, hmm.

Les cris reprirent de plus belle, et il ouvrit la poignée pour se glisser dans l'obscurité.

.

.

.

Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre, se cachant dans la pénombre. Il y avait...une enfant, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était pourtant bien là...derrière cette porte blindée, et elle ne le savait pas. C'était ex- _ci_ -tant, il sentait l'adrénaline commencer à affluer dans ses veines si _sombres_.

Des cubes, il y en avait partout, c'était...effrayant. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ces mascarades, étant le roi des mauvaises blagues, mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas...prémédité, ni organisé, mais bel et bien de la folie à l'état pur. Il n'y avait pas de... motif derrière ces symboles, de sens caché dans ces jouets étalés, simplement...une absence totale de raison.

Le spectacle était fascinant. Le sol de moquette grise était couvert de ces cubes, ces jouets que les enfants empilent les uns sur les autres, dont la peinture verte et rouge s'efface en vieillissant.

Il aimait assister à ce genre de spectacle, de...poupées, marionnettes, que les enfants raffolaient tant. Pas pour voir ces stupides... _choses_ qui courraient dans tous les sens et réclamaient de nouvelles peluches, mais pour leur faire peuur, _oui_ , pour voir leur visage terrifié quand il apparaissait devant eux, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire _dé_ -mentiel.

Et là, c'était...le comble. Cette enfant qui hurlait, assise par terre autour de ces cubes qu'elle avait balancé sur les murs et... colorié à l'avance avec les craies que donnaient les infirmiers aux enfants. Des dessins rouges, bavant sur les carrés de bois. Elle en était entourée, de ces carrés ensanglantés, et lui se sentait tellement...à sa place. Parfai-tement...au bon endroit.

Mais la fillette ne cessait de crier, inlassablement, poussant de ces bruits stridents qui vous perçait les tympans. Pourquoi... _criait_ -elle ainsi ? Elle avait l'air...folle, à n'en pas douter. Il sentait l'agacement monter en lui, en même temps que cette adrénaline qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment, qui le...poussait à des actions plutôt dis-cu- _tables_. Oh, il n'était pas un...pé- _dophile_ , non. Il détestait les enfants. Mais il avait envie...tr- _è-_ ès envie de s'amuser, maintenant. Peut-être pourrait-il...même...voler cette craie rouge qu'avait l'enfant aux pieds pour s'en badigeonner les lèvres ? Il se sentait... _incomplet_ sans son maquillage, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il sortit lentement de sa cachette, apparaissant dans l'obscurité de la chambre. La fillette...pleurait toujours, ne l'avait pas encore vu. Puis soudain, elle leva les yeux et poussa un cri étouffé en l'apercevant, se taisant aussitôt, au grand bonheur du Clown.

Il était néanmoins...surpris. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée devant ses cicatrices, ni dé-routée. Elle était tout simplement...calme. Un peu _trop_ calme. Presque comme si elle s'était attendue à sa visite. Mais peut-être était-ce une ruse pour cacher sa...dé-licieuse _peur_.

Elle était assise là, le visage couvert de larmes, ses cheveux presque noirs de jais lui encadrant le visage à merveille. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur vive, é _-_ trange _,_ un peu lointaine... _folle_.

Il s'approcha lentement, ravi de voir cette folie qu'il observait ne pas...l'atteindre. Il ne s'en imprégnait...jamais, restait sain d'esprit.

C'était ce qu'il...préférait. Pouvoir lire entre les rouages d'un cerveau endommagé, voir comment fonctionnait ces neurones cassés entre eux, il aurait donné bien plus que des mois à Arkham pour pouvoir observer ça tous les jours. C'était...ce qui le faisait vivre. Répandre cette folie sans jamais y goûter.

\- Quel est ton... nom, enfant ? lança-t-il d'un ton curieux, penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses cicatrices ne se voyaient presque pas dans la pénombre, mais il s'était tout de même attendu à une réaction plus...poussée.

La petite ne répondit pas, se contentant de planter ses prunelles dans les siennes. C'était...déroutant, nouveau. Un peu trop... _fou_ à son goût. Ah, qu'il allait s'amuser... Il allait prendre son temps, mais s'amuser, ouii.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois, se rapprochant un peu plus de l'enfant presque immobile. On aurait dit une...statue de cire, une vraie _poupée_. Un peu trop...frêle à son goût, cela dit.

\- Dit moi...ton _nom_ , jolie poupée.

Son ton était encore calme, mais la patience commençait à...s'évaporer. _Pourquoi_ cette gamine ne lui répondait-elle pas ?

\- Hmm, je vois, il s'agit d'un...jeu, tu essayes de me défier sans _doute_ ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus encore, la tête pendant sur son épaule dans une mimique terrifiante. Les lèvres étirées en un sourire gigantesque à en faire trembler les murs. La fillette n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui à présent. Il pouvait voir...oh, c'était discret, il fallait s'y connaître - être _lui_ \- pour le remarquer, mais c'était là...une légère peur chez l'enfant. Dans ces cheveux noirs qui tremblaient à peine devant elle. Déli-cieux.

\- Vois-tu, je ne...tolère pas, ce silence. Que dirais-tu si nous le...BRISIONS ?

Elle sursauta à son hurlement mais reprit aussitôt sa position de statue. C'en était presque...impressionnant. Un courage si grand dans un corps si _petit_. Il s'en lécha les lèvres de contentement.

Il tendit une main blafarde vers le visage enfantin et caressa une joue d'un doigt amusé. Elle ne tressaillit même pas, serait-elle un peu...masochiste sur les bords ? Ou peut-être appréciait-elle seulement sa compagnie, hmm. Il écarta les cheveux noirs, délicatement. Ce n'était que le début, ça n'avait pas encore...commencé. Les choses sérieuses viendraient _après_.

Une chose humide roula sur la joue de la fillette, une...larme oui. C'en était affligeant, pathétique même. Etait-il si effroyable qu'elle en...pleurait ? Pauvre enfant, oh oui-ii pauvre chou, _tu ne sais même pas_ ce qui t'attend, HAA. Il contenait difficilement son rire, le réservant pour...plus tard.

\- Noon non, ne pleure pas, ma choupinette. Tu sais, c'est moche les enfants tristes, susurra-t-il, l'air faussement pris de pitié. Pleurerait-elle seulement lorsqu'il lui décou-perait le coeur ? Hin-hin- _hin_.

Il avança l'autre main pour saisir le visage de l'enfant entre ses doigts, se penchant pour l'observer de plus près. Divini-ne-ment...gracieuse, cette petite. Il sortit son couteau caché sous son ma-gni-fique pyjama de détenu - il détestait ces _horribles_ fripes -, le passa nonchalamment sur la mâchoire de la fillette qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Quel...courage, je dois le reconnaître.

La lame d'argent traçait à présent le contour du visage de l'enfant, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur les os les plus saillants. Elle s'arrêta de longues secondes sur l'artère principale avant de reprendre sa course déli-cieusement lente sur la peau frémissante. Hmm, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Que le spectacle commence enfin !

\- Attention ma jolie, ça va faire un peu _mal_.

Il appuya fermement la pointe de l'arme sur la joue délicate de l'enfant, sa langue venant lécher ses cicatrices dans une folie pressée, puis traça d'un geste vif une longue estafilade sur son front. La fillette poussa un cri et se remit à pleurer, tandis que lui serrait son menton entre ses doigts.

\- On n'aime pas ça hein ? Hmm, reste...tranquille ma toute belle.

L'enfant tremblait de tout ses membres, tétanisée face au monstre devant elle. Monstre qui lui ouvrit dé-li-ca-te-ment un oeil pour venir y poser doucement la lame. Marquant un temps d'arrêt.

Une légère...oh minuscule lueur dans les yeux en face de lui faillit le déconcentrer, mais il se replongea dans son travail.

Il n'aurait pas du.

Une douleur vive envahit soudainement sa main, une chaleur brûlante se répandant à l'endroit de la morsure, tandis que la fillette se redressait en hurlant, le couteau à la main et les yeux complètement... _fous_.

\- Aïï-ïe, tu m'as...mordu sale gosse ! Que...rends moi mon couteau.

L'enfant se dressait à présent au milieu de la chambre, les sourcils froncés en une colère aveugle, le front et l'oeil sanglants et l'air timbré comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Un tableau...fascinant, si l'on en oubliait la _morsure_. Ah et le...couteau, son précieux cou-teau qu'elle tenait fermement et semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher.

Il s'approcha furieusement d'elle et se jeta sur son bras pour s'emparer de l'arme. Aussitôt, elle s'esquiva en un bond de chevreuil gracieux tandis que lui mangeait de l'air et se relevait l'instant d'après, les yeux noirs de haine.

\- Tu vas me...rendre ma lame, gamine, hm.

Elle répondit par un hurlement strident et il bondit en avant, s'empressant de la faire taire en lui fermant la bouche d'une main forte. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle...appâte des infirmiers. Il aurait aussitôt été refourgué dans une salle mieux surveillée, moins... _libre_ pour lui. Il saisit son arme d'un geste vif alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, du haut de ses huit ans - une _telle_ folie à un si jeune âge - et la poignarda rapidement dans la gorge, à plusieurs reprises. Elle cessa de se mouvoir après le troisième coup, et son petit corps s'affaissa lentement au sol, comme une...chiffe molle, ou une poupée désar-ti-culée. Il l'avait...brisé, la mignonne petite _chose_.

Il lâcha enfin le mignon petit pantin et observa joyeusement le spectacle qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Une fillette ensanglantée, couverte de plaies béantes, les cheveux noirs cachant son visage dans l'obscurité macabre. Les petits cubes dans la pièce qui formaient comme une assemblée de gens réunis autour du minuscule corps. C'était...tor-dant.

Il se baissa lentement pour retourner l'enfant et plongea ses doigts _avides_ de rouge dans le sang frais. Les remonta aussi sec vers sa propre bouche et s'en tartina les lèvres, remontant sur le côté le long de ses anciennes cicatrices. Il était enfin...complet. Avec son maquillage, il était lui-même.

Il laissa éclater son rire lugubre, _dé_ -mentiel, qui se répercuta sur les murs, rebondit sur le carrelage froid, sur les cubes couverts de craie et le corps couvert de sang. Les salves de joie explosaient dans la pièce, à grand coup de HA HA HA qui duraient de longues minutes interminables. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, ne le voulait pas. Il laissa sa joie se répandre dans la chambre, recouvrir le silence qui l'avait précédé. C'était ma-gni-fique, il adorait ce tableau. Il était un véritable... _maître_ de l'art.

Il riait désormais à gorge déployée, les lèvres étirées en un sourire interminable, dégoulinant du sang d'une gamine qui ne rirait plus jamais, les yeux plissés pour mieux se délecter de l'attraction à ses pieds. En cet instant, il était tout simplement...aux anges.

Mais alors qu'il se noyait dans sa bonne humeur, une infirmière horrifiée passa dans l'encadrure de la porte, flanquée de deux autres matons. Avant qu'il ne les ait seulement vu venir, une aiguille pointue se planta dans la cuisse du Joker, le précipitant dans ce flou qu'il détestait tant. Car il...savait ce qui l'attendait derrière, oui.

.

.

.

Et voyez-vous, ça le dérangeait, tout ces bruits aux alentours, qui n'en finissaient pas. Ça chahutait, ça chahutait, encore et encore, toujours plus de bruits, de ces blabla incessants et ces mots ravalés. Il ricana doucement, prenant sur lui pour ne pas se faire entendre, et ça l'amusait toujours plus, malgré le dérangement.

Oui, il ne savait pas se décider. Ce qui l'énervait finissait toujours par le faire rire, c'était une sorte de rituel, un...jeu à lui.

Les bruits des couverts s'entrechoquant remuaient autour de lui, les nappes froissées qui débordaient de taches de vin et les flûtes à champagne qui venaient s'échouer l'une contre l'autre dans un "tiing" retentissant. _Agaçant_.

Mais ce qui l'émerveillait le plus, c'était les gens. Ces visages bouffis, avachis sur leurs chaises dorées, la serviette autour du cou leur donnant des airs d'aristocrates déchus qui mangeaient à s'en éclater la panse, et donnaient les restes au chien qui attendait sous la table. Un caniche blanc agrémenté d'un pompon, rose de préférence. Le cliché par excellence.

Et pourtant, c'était vrai, c'était ce qu'il voyait tout ces putains de jours qui se ressemblaient tous, se courraient derrière à la queue-leu-leu. Il en avait vraiment sa claque d'être en cuisine.

Ahh, la cuisine. Le bonheur de figurer dans les coulisses, comme au théâtre, mais en plus crasseux et avec moins de vers à réciter. Plutôt des assiettes sales qui débordaient des éviers.

Il passait souvent du temps à se rappeler son parcours, son rêve qu'il avait été contraint d'abandonner en étant confronté à la réalité.

La serpillère, qu'il avait passé d'abord pendant deux longues semaines, à s'asseoir sur des tabourets miteux et attendre qu'on daigne lui donner un ordre. L'esclave qui attend d'être frappé, et est payé pour ça. Ma-gni-fique.

L'arrière cuisine ensuite, avec ces piles gigantesques de vaisselle qui prennent des heures à rincer. S'il avait su le nombre de litres d'eau qu'il allait dépenser avant de commencer, il serait plutôt parti en mission humanitaire en Afrique, histoire de se rattraper.

Fourchette, couteau, cuillère, fourchette couteau cuillère, fourchette fourchette couteaucuillèrefourchette. Les mots avaient fini par perdre leur sens à force d'user les éponges dessus.

Et les plats, avec leurs miettes de gâteaux dures comme de l'asphalte qu'il frottait de longues secondes, qui s'empilaient un peu partout, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de place nulle part.

Le nombre incalculable de torchons qu'il avait détruit en essuyant des verres à toute vitesse pour qu'ils soient remportés la seconde d'après dans la Grande Salle et remplis à ras bord de vin blanc. Ces vins aux noms pompeux qu'il n'arrivait jamais à retenir, entre deux Chardonnay et un Grand Cru qu'il avait réussi à saisir, à force de les entendre.

Puis les fourneaux. Ça, c'était une expérience remarquable. Varier les épices, mélanger les saveurs, goûter discrètement et se faire hurler dessus par un autre, jongler entre les casseroles, écouter le bruit de la soupe qui mijote et respirer la vapeur d'eau qui s'en dégage. Hmm.

Il en revint au plat qu'il était en train de préparer, mélangeant les époques, les odeurs, et tout ce qui allait avec. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il perde sa concentration ?

.

.

.

La lumière lui fit de nouveau l'effet d'un tison incandescent venant détruire ses iris. Il...n'aimait pas ça, vraiment.

Oh, il ne parlait pas de la lumière. La douleur, il en avait...l'habitude, ça oui. Il savait d'avance où il se trouvait, disons...Si l'on devait parier...Dans un lit, aux courroies bien serrées sur ses bras et ses jambes, l'empêchant de bouger. Du moins, c'était ce qui se passait chaque fois qu'il...transgressait le règlement. Bon, _tuait_ quelqu'un, plutôt. Mais il n'y avait rien d'affolant à cette situation, il savait...comment réagir dans de pareils cas.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait tolérer, c'était l'effet...que la piqûre d'insuline avait sur lui chaque fois qu'ils l'endormaient pour le ré-expédier dans sa chambre sous surveillance pointue. Pour éviter...qu'il ne tue encore, sûrement. Cette piqûre, ça faisait...remonter des souvenirs, à chaque fois.

Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de la cui-sine. Il avait adoré cet endroit, il détestait donc s'en souvenir. Tout ce qui le ramenait à sa vie d'avant, sa vie...normale, était à bannir de sa mémoire. Or, cette aiguille n'était définitivement pas d'une bonne aide pour ça.

Ce qui l'agaçait par-dessus tout, c'était que ses souvenirs de la...cui-sine surgissaient sans prévenir, et souvent sans rapport les uns avec les autres. Il se rappelait...de morceaux, d'états d'âme qu'il avait eu sur les clients, sur le service, sur...tout. S'en souvenir ne servait à rien, il aurait préféré...oublier tout ça.

Les premières semaines de son arrivée à Arkham, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller visiter les autres patients. Pendant la nuit, bien sûr. Pour les tuer, hmm, le plus souvent. Après avoir parlé un peu avec eux, voir ce qu'ils avaient...dans le crâne. C'était divertissant, la plupart du temps, suffisamment pour le faire se sentir...vivant. Pour le garder entier, même _enfermé_.

Mais il avait vite constaté que cela le menait à se faire cloître dans sa chambre sur son lit, vêtu d'une camisole ou bien attaché par des sangles qui lui meurtrissaient les membres. Et si les infirmiers ne le punissaient jamais autrement qu'en le laissant croupir sur ce lit _moisi_ , la piqûre qu'ils lui infligeaient pour le calmer faisait toujours émerger des souvenirs de sa vie passée. Des souvenirs...détestables.

Alors il avait laissé deux longs mois s'écouler sans chercher à faire du mal à qui que ce soit, puis avait craqué brutalement un soir et avait tué après les avoir torturé six patients en quelques heures. Le personnel de l'hôpital l'avait gardé dans cette salle impersonnelle, _impropre_ à lui-même, l'assommant à coup d'électrochocs et le bourrant de médicaments pour le rendre inoffensif. Mais ça n'avait pas pris...ça ne prenait jamais.

Il s'était néanmoins fait violence pendant une semaine, le temps de récupérer SA chambre si dé-li-cieuse - il était quelque peu possessif -, et avait recommencé avec cette fillette. Il ne pouvait tout simplement...pas s'arrêter. Faire du mal aux autres, c'était sa...priorité, son mode de vie. Et eux qui étaient suffisamment na-ï-ïfs pour lui donner seconde chance après seconde chance. Ils étaient presque plus _fous_ que lui seul.

Un flash blanc lui vrilla brusquement le crâne, faisant apparaître l'espace d'un instant l'image d'une salle baroque aux chaises de velours et aux nappes décorées devant ses yeux. La vision disparut aussitôt, remplacée par un mal de tête épouvan-table.

Ahh...ces souvenirs étaient franchement trop...désagréables. Il DEVAIT faire quelque chose pour y remédier. C'était inévi-table, trouver une solution. Ne pourrait-il pas convaincre une infirmière de le lobotomiser discrètement ? Noon, non bien sûr. Il devait se rappeler de quelques miettes de son ancienne vie pour ne pas oublier à quel point la violence était belle et...indispensable. L'image du chaos parfait, de la destruction à l'état pur. Hmmm.

Mais il ne pourrait supporter plus longtemps de devoir revivre ces affreuses scènes de...cuisine. La gastronomie, HA, c'est qu'il en sert maintenant sur des plateaux sanglants. Les lames ne servent plus à dé-pecer un morceau de veau, mais à trancher des _carotides_.

Peut-être...monter la torture à un niveau plus _élevé_ ?

Il se lécha les lèvres, réfléchissant à toute allure - et constatant avec joie que son maquillage sanglant était toujours en place, quoiqu'un peu sec. Une solution s'imposait, et vite. Supporter ces souvenirs, c'était...trop, même pour lui. La violence, la bou-cherie ne lui faisait pas peur, mais _ça_...c'était autre chose. En attendant, il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience - HA, quelle expression divi-iine -, et se tapir dans un coin sans chercher à blesser les patients. Ça s'annonçait...difficile, mais indispensable s'il voulait empêcher ces souvenirs de le rendre _fou_.

Une idée lui vint soudain, germant avec peine dans son esprit encore embrumé. Peut-être pourrait-il...s'échapper d'Arkham ?

Il savait qu'il en était capable, il l'avait déjà fait...Ha. Mais il n'avait pas pensé encore à construire une...vie après sa fuite. Il s'était toujours laissé re-capturer, las du monde trop _sain_ dans lequel ils vivaient. L'asile étant un échappatoire qui lui permettait de tuer sans se faire jeter en prison - bizarrement -, vu qu'on le considérait comme... fou. Ce qu'il n'était pas, _bien sûr_.

Pour l'instant, il était juste un peu...soufflé.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Et voici le deuxième chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Peut-être que je rajouterais un perso pour donner plus de dynamisme.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Oceane pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)**

 **Bisous fous ~**


End file.
